disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluke and Rudder
Fluke and Rudder are two sea lions in the 2016 Disney/Pixar animated film, Finding Dory. A running gag is when Gerald comes up on their rock, both of them bark, "Off! Off! Off!" at him to prevent other seals/sea lions from sitting on their rock. Appearances ''Finding Dory Fluke and Rudder first appear when Marlin and Nemo accidentally wake them up from their nap on their rock. When the clownfish family asks them about the Institute, they tell them that it is a fish hospital. Their discussion is interrupted by the arrival of Gerald, whom they shoo off. The sea lions help the clownfish get in the Institute by calling their loon friend, Becky, to fly them in there. When Marlin mentions that he and Nemo need water, they trick Gerald into giving up his pail by inviting him on their rock before promptly kicking and shooing him off. They next appear near the end as they watch the excitement of Dory saving her friends by vacating their rock (which is promptly taken over by Gerald) and despite not helping Dory, they are showered with fish (even being hit by a large one). They last appear after the end credits where they are sleeping again on their rock, briefly shooing off Gerald again when he attempts to gain entry on the rock. They witness the Tank Gang being taken by the humans before resuming their nap, unknowingly being stalked by Gerald, who gives a devious laugh. Marine Life Interviews Fluke and Rudder appear in this short film where they comment on Dory about her encounters with the residents of the Marine Life Institute, along with Destiny, Bailey, and Hank. Disney Parks In Disney California Adventure, Fluke and Rudder can be seen in a Finding Dory-inspired billboard at Pixar Pier telling visitors to keep Pixar Pier clean, along with some sea otters, Gerald, and Dory. Trivia *In the early stages of the sequel, Idris Elba and Dominic West were originally going to portray the villainous Dr. Mobster and a shark hunter Jinx respectively, but they were scrapped and changed into sea lions instead. *Andrew Stanton admitted that he casted Elba and West because he wanted to have a reunion between the two co-stars of ''The Wire. *Fluke and Rudder's recurring lines: "Off! Off! Off!" when shooing away Gerald is similar to the Seagulls cawing, "Mine! Mine! Mine!" in Finding Nemo. It also bears similarities to actual sea lions barking. *Fluke is Idris Elba's third role for a Disney film released in 2016 (and the third of a talking animal role), the first two being Chief Bogo from Zootopia and Shere Khan from The Jungle Book. Gallery Promotional Material Finding_Dory_Chinese_Poster_05.jpg Finding Dory8.jpg|Fluke and Rudder in Times Square, Hong Kong Screenshots finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-2901.jpg|"Oy! You two! Shut it!" finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-2936.jpg|Lazy sea lions Dory-a113.png|"Nasal parasite." "Anemia." Finding_Dory_86.png Gerald OFF OFF OFF!.png|"Gerald! Get off our rock! OFF! OFF! OFF!" finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-3020.jpg|"Don't you worry about a thing. That place is the Marine Life Institute. The Jewel of Morrow Bay, California." finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-3077.jpg|"Ooroo! OO-roo!" Fluke_and_Rudder_FD.jpg|"Lads, meet Becky." Finding_Dory_29.png|"Your friend is going to be in quarantine." Finding_Dory_64.png|"That's where they take all the sick fish." finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4135.jpg|"Becky, these two nice fish need to get into Quarantine." finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4159.jpg|"All you have to do is imprint with her, mate." finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4166.jpg|"Look her in the eye and say, 'Oo-roo!' and she'll be in sync with you." finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4178.jpg|"Now, look her in the eye!" finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4286.jpg|"Gerald! Come on, give us your pail, and we'll let you sit on the rock!" "We swear it." finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4340.jpg|"Thank you so much, Gerald!" "Welcome to your time on this rock." "Comfortable, isn't it?" finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4352.jpg|"TIME'S UP! OFF! OFF! OFF!" finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4365.jpg|Fluke and Rudder wish Marlin and Nemo good luck finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-8712.jpg|Fluke and Rudder leave their rock to watch the climax finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-8715.jpg|Gerald promptly steals their rock finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-8719.jpg|"Gerald? Have you lost your marbles?" "Don't get used to it, Gerald!" finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9743.jpg|Fluke and Rudder excited that it's raining fish finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9749.jpg|Fluke and Rudder hit in the face with a large mackerel. finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-10295.jpg|Gerald approaches Fluke and Rudder on their rock finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-10299.jpg|"OFF! OFF! OFF!" finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-10387.jpg|Gerald finally sneaks onto the rock unnoticed Merchandise Finding_Dory_Fluke_Plush.jpg|Fluke Plush Finding_Dory_Rudder_Plush.jpg|Rudder Plush Finding Dory Fluke and Rudder T-Shirt.jpg Finding_Dory_Mystery_Minis.jpg flukerudder1.jpg|Fluke & Rudder concept art. nl:Fluke en Rudder Category:Finding Nemo characters Category:Animated characters Category:Seals Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters Category:Character pairs Category:Males Category:Marine Animals Category:Adults Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters